Darkness and Light: Yin and Yang
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Clare and Daggeron are gathering ingredients for a potion when Daggeron witness an unknown Ranger in battle with Koragg.
1. The Intro

**A/N: This is another Ranger fic, this one set during Mystic Force.(Post-Dark Wish, pre-Ten Terrors saga.) Daggeron and Clare are gathering ingredients for a potion when they see an unknown ally in battle with Koragg.  
**

* * *

Clare led Daggeron to a field where Udonna sent them. Gathering ingredients, they heard a series of explosions. Daggeron set his basket down.

"Clare, stay here!" ordered Daggeron. "And stay down!"

He ran to the source of the explosions, where he saw Koragg fighting with a warrior in black and white. This warrior appeared to be...a Power Ranger.

"Give it up, Ranger!" yelled Koragg.

"Never! You're goin' down!" yelled the unknown ranger.

_Who is that? _thought Daggeron. _And why have I never seen him before when we're out fighting?_

The mystery Ranger drew a spear.

"Chaos Spear! Yin Blade!"

The spear turned into a blade as Koragg drew his sword.

"I call upon the power of the Master! Taste his dark magic, wizard!"

Koragg's attack missed as the unknown fighter continued his assault and landed a hit on the Knight Wolf. Then he followed up with two more slashes. Then Daggeron decided to run in and help. He made his appearance known. The unknown Ranger turned to him.

"Solaris Knight," he said.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Daggeron. "Who are _you?_"

"No time for that now," he said. "All you need to know is I'm a friend."

"Fine, then," replied Daggeron, pulling out his Solar Cell Morpher. "We'll sort this out later. Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Daggeron stood before his enemy once more as the Solaris Knight, drawing his Laser Lamp.

"Nice of you to join us, Solaris," said Koragg. "Now I can destroy _two_ embodiments of good magic."

"That's what you think!" said Daggeron, firing his Laser Lamp, with Koragg deflecting the blasts with his sword.

Koragg moved his sword in a circle, then slashed down the center, taking down the two good guys. The unknown Ranger got to his feet, angry. He picked up his Yin Blade, prepared to fight. It shifted back to its spear form. But Koragg holstered his sword.

"You are not what I expected," said Koragg. "Whoever you are, you are weak. There is no honor in destroying a weak opponent."

With that, Koragg disappeared.

"Power down!"

The mysterious Ranger demorphed and ran into the woods. Daggeron went after him, but he disappeared. Later, he went to Udonna back at Root Core.

* * *

"Daggeron, I have no idea as to who this unknown Ranger is," she said.

"I don't either," said Daggeron. "But he controls the power of both darkness and light."

Just then, the others showed up, coming back from a party. Daggeron looked up at them.

"What happened, Daggeron?" asked Vida.

Undonna looked at her five Mystic Rangers.

"Rangers, it seems we have a new ally," she said. "However, we have nothing about his identity yet."

"Well, if there's a new Ranger out there that can help us, let's go find him!" exclaimed Xander.

Just then a voice was heard from the shadows.

"There's no need to find me...I've found you, Power Rangers."

The Rangers drew their morphers, prepared for anything as the mysterious young man stepped from out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" demanded Nick. "And how did you find Root Core?"

"I followed the trail where I sensed Ranger powers," he said, then he turned to Daggeron. "Forgive me, Solaris Knight. I did not introduce myself. My name's Diego and I'm the Chaos Ranger."

Diego held out a black-and-white morpher. The others were amazed. But Nick was still suspicious.

"Chaos? I guess that means you work for Imperious! Hyah!"

Nick took a swing at Diego, who ducked and gave him a kick in the back that sent him flying over a rail to the ground. Nick got up angry, but then heard Koragg's voice in his head.

_"Red Ranger, I want your Chaos friend to meet me at the beach. Tell him to come alone!"_

Nick turned to Diego.

"Koragg wants to fight you, alone."

"Fine with me."


	2. The Battle

Diego went down to the beach, where he met Koragg. 

"I've been waiting for you, Chaos Ranger! Let's take this to the big leagues. _Uthay Major Catrastros!_"

Koragg grew and summoned the horse known as Catrastros. They shifted and combined.

"Centaur Wolf Megazord!"

"You're not the only one with Megazord power! Lemme show you!"

Just then, Diego turned into a black and white dragon, who shot white flames at the Centaur Wolf Megazord, then changed form.

"Yin-Yang Megazord! It's on, now!"

Diego summoned dark energy.

"This is _true_ darkness, Koragg!" said Diego. "Yang Saber, Dark Moon Strike!"

The slash became that of a full moon, but it was black. Koragg was knocked back.

"You want more?! Chaos Superspear, Yang Saber-full power!"

Diego held his spear above him, spinning it 360 degrees and from it came wave of dark and light fire. Koragg began to get nervous, so he backed down once he was hit with that attack, forcing him back to his normal size. He looked up at the Yin-Yang Megazord.

"You are without a doubt a worthy opponent, Chaos Ranger," said Koragg. "I will be willing to fight you again soon."

With that, Koragg disappeared and Diego reverted back to his normal size and demorphed, where he was met by his new friends.

"You gave Koragg quite a fight there, Diego!" said Nick, followed by him extending his hand. "And I'm sorry for doubting you. You're a great warrior and I know you'll be a great friend."

Diego accepted his apology, followed by shaking the Mystic Force leader's hand. Then the others dog-piled him and laughed afterwards.

* * *

Back at Root Core, there was a celebration held in honor of Diego, the new Chaos Ranger who fought and defeated Koragg...for now...

* * *

**Sorry! I didn't mention that this would be a two shot! Sorry!**


End file.
